conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Desiya
| birth_place = Grand-Bourg, Marigalante | Died = | Instrument = Vocals | Genre = | Occupation = • per • | Years_active = 2014-present | Label = Polygon Records • Tone Deph | Associated_acts = Ronald Wever • XX3 | URL = desiya.me | Spouse = | Children = | Religion = Catholic | Notable_instruments = }} Desiya Em Hants (born 16 April 1994), often known by the single name Desiya is a Galantian singer and songwriter. Born in Grand-Bourg, Marigalante, she began her music career in 2014, when discovered on television singing show The Voice UC. While being eliminated from the show early on, she was noticed by record executives at Tone Deph, with rapper Ronald Wever (himself with Galantian origins) personally ensuring she would sign with Tone Deph. She is often compared to Barbadian singer though their somewhat similar music styles and Caribbean origins. Magazines have, though, explained that Desiya has "crafted her own image and sound" that makes her anything but, despite the similarities, and that "her persona is not as brash, but equally as powerful". Biography Early life Desiya Hants was born in Grand-Bourg, Marigalante. Her father, George Hants was a bus driver on the island and her mother Dayne was a restaurant waitress. She has one younger brother, Orlon Jay and older sister, Kaya Oh. As a child, she would listen to reggae, ska and Galantian becasse music, which would later influence her own style. She has said her name is how one pronounced the word "desire" in Galantian patois. Early career In early 2014, she decided to audition for the United Commonwealth version of The Voice. Having saved some 1200 euros, she decided to travel for auditions in Chicago. On The Voice, she was selected in the blind auditions with a dramatic rendition of Jimmy Cliff song The Harder They Come. She lost her battle in the next round singing Ike and Tina Turner's but was stolen by coach Ronald Wever and given a lifeline. She was then knocked out in the next round singing Valerie. Hants said she was very disappointed and in later interviews said she was "broke and ready to head back home". Wever later stated that "she had all the talent, but lacked some of the confidence on the stage and... had to get her to the studio to see she could do this." He then reached out to her independently of the show and asked her to audition for Tone Deph and Polygon executives. Tone Deph president Horsepower was mesmerized by her voice, doing renditions of R&B and dance hits. He later commented that "The comparison to Rihanna was inevitable, unmistakeable, yeah, but we had to keep her away from become a copycat". She returned to Marigalante in the summer and by September had moved to Mountain View, near Santa Clara, where Polygon Records had studios. Desiya (2015) Work on a debut album began in the fall of 2014, and the Tone Deph website (dephtone.com) announced the album as simply "Desiya". Goddess On 31 December 2016, Desiya tweeted a picture of herself with the caption "what will 2017 bring?", which quickly fueled speculation that an album was in the works. A follower at one pose referred to her as a goddess in regards to her picture, referencing her sensual look, and within a few weeks #DesiyaGoddess had been shared 10,000 times. Eventually on 21 January, she announced that her upcoming album would be titled "Goddess", and indeed leaked images show the December photo as the likely cover. Goddess debuted at number five on the Anglo-American charts. On 28 June, she released the Single 'Smily', which slowly rose up the charts to number 3, 5 and 6, respectively on the Sierran, UC and NU charts, as well as third in France, the UK and Mariana. A second single, 'Run', featuring Sierran rapper XX3 (credited as Hanty Malone) was released on 10 July 'Run' made it to number 1 in Sierra, the United Commonwealth, the UK, Spain and Austria, and in the top five in twelve other countries (including Mariana at fifth). Image and appearance Desiya has quickly become a fashion icon in Sierra and Anglo-America. Discography Desiya 2015.png|Desiya (2015) Desiya - Goddess.png|Goddess (2017) Desiya - Smily.png|Smily (2017, single) Desiya - Run.png|Run (2017, single) Category:Music Category:Marigalante Category:Mariana Category:People Category:People of Mariana Category:Musicians of Mariana